Holidays
by peace and love 666
Summary: Olga and Franck together in NNL.... what could happen....
1. Chapter 1

Holidays  
  
Summary : Everybody take some holidays, living Olga and Franck alone in NNL. What will happen then ? Author note : a special thanks to Ainsling who had corrected the amont of mistakes I made ! thanks !  
  
Isaac Mentor had gathered his team to announce to them the great news. Everyone will be leaving NNL to have some holidays, each on their own side. As soon as they told that, the surprise appeared on their faces: "What will we do if a backstep is necessary?" asked John Ballard, taking the lollipop out of his mouth. "And Parker? He'll never come back!" said Nate Ramsey. "Well, lady" said the old man looking at Olga, "gentlemen, I think we all deserve some vacation. If a backstep is needed, then we'll come back here. The panel knows about it, they'll send us private jet. And, Nate, I trust Franck. Isn't everyone happy to go to holiday?" He added excitedly. "hum. Sir, I didn't mean to go to holidays. Is it okay if I stay here?" Asked Olga, embarrassed and blushing. "If she stays, I stay!" Added Parker in second, under her most –don't-you- dare-do-such-a-think look. "I don't object. The ones who want to stay can. The others, go to a paradisiacal island or to Greenland, I don't care, you're free." With that he exited the room and left them thinking of their future holidays.  
  
Franck talked with his colleagues; nobody, except Olga and him will be staying in never-never-land - not even the security guards! It'll be two weeks of only him and Olga. He was looking forward it!  
He entered Donovan's room; he was already packing his bag. He didn't notice Franck's presence, until he started speaking:  
  
"So, where do you go?"  
  
"Visit my family. I miss them."  
  
"Good. Tell them "hello" from me."  
  
"I'll do. And you - you're still staying here?" He asked in amusement. I thought you wanted more freedom. Now you get it, you don't even dare take it" "That's not freedom that I'm looking for those next weeks, it's Olga's heart!" He said smiling.  
  
"Don't dream too much Franck. I think she's planning to lock herself in her quarters!"  
  
"I don't think she'll be able to resist no seeing me for more than a day..." he laughed leaving the room.  
  
Olga and Ballard were working since the beginning of the afternoon on the sphere, neither of them had already talked about the vacation but John couldn't wait longer to ask her:  
  
"So you're planning to pass your only two weeks of holidays here with Parker? Lollipop?" He said opening his.  
  
"It's more like Mr Parker is planning to pass his holidays with me." She smiled.  
  
"So you're not mad at it?"  
  
"No, it'll be a good occasion to get to know him better. He can be such a gentleman!"  
  
"Are you cracking for him?"  
  
"No, no, no at all." She said blushing madly. "It's just that he's ...."  
  
"Very handsome?" He cut in and they both burst out laughing.  
  
"So, where will you go?"  
  
"You don't guess?"  
  
"Hum, on a hot island, with beautiful women with coconuts bra?" She asked coyly  
  
"You're right dear!" And they laughed again.  
  
Ramsey stayed on in the briefing room after everyone exited. He was wondering what was going through Mentor's head. How could he trust Franck Parker, this little toad? He was going to leave and never come back. Plus he'll divulge all that he knows about NNL and the time travel program.  
  
"Sir, I really think that it's not a good idea..." he started.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, well you know Parker, he's not reliable! He's an alcoholic, a fighter."  
  
"Sir, I think you also know that Olga will say with him?"  
  
"You mean that he'll stay with her?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. She'll take care of him, watch him and alert us if it's necessary."  
  
"If he doesn't rape her or kill her!"  
  
"Sir, I think those remarks are more than unwelcome. Franck certainly wants Olga in his bed, but she means too much to him to hurt her. He'll never do such a thing, even drunk. You understand me?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Are you saying that he's in love with her? Only a human can have this kind of feelings. Parker's not one!"  
  
"Parker's certainly more than you!" With that, he stood up and opened the door and asked his colleague to get out.  
  
The next evening Olga and Franck watched their friends leave. They came with them outside and told them goodbye. After all the cars had vanished, they re-entered the building, Franck's arm around Olga's shoulder. When they were at her door, she, blushing slightly, asked him to come to have dinner with her. He was so in bliss that he nearly forgot to answer her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Well, this is my first Seven days fic so please be indulgent (plus, I'm don't speak English as a maternal language). I want to say a big big thank you to Aoife and Ainsling, for helping me correcting all my mistakes and helping me improving my English. Thank you girls! I have nothing more to add, so now read! Lol  
  
He finally answered her, assuring her that he'd be at hers at 8.00 pm. She insisted on him being well-dressed, and he agreed, only too happy to be able to spend the evening with her.  
Olga was getting anxious; what will she wear, what will they talk about, will they enjoy each other's company, what will happen if they enjoy "too much" of each other's company? She was already starting to regret inviting him. She stepped out of her hot bath and slowly brushed her hair, dried it, opted for a light make up and in record time she was in her dressing room wondering what to put on. She looked carefully at each of her dresses, not knowing which choose. One was too sexy, with a short cut up to the thigh and another had a cut up to her buttocks, another was other too common, and another too classy. She tried to convince herself that it really wasn't a big deal but she couldn't; she knew it was. An hour and a half later, she took a grey skirt with a very high slit up to her hip and added a Bordeaux shirt. The slit was very sexy, but the shirt made her look more serious and classy.  
Parker was, on his side, having less problems. He showered, in case "something" were to happen, even though he was pretty sure nothing would. He dressed in a dark blue shirt, black smoking  
  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror and was glad to see a very classy, charming and handsome man. "They all fall for you, Parker!" he said to himself before leaving. He drove to the nearest town and thenhis own problems began; what flowers should he bring her? Will he offer her flowers at all? Why not chocolate or something else? He entered the good-smelling shop and first looked at the roses, because he knew they were her favourite, especially white; but he also knew red means love and wanted to let her know his feelings. So, he opted for a bunch of red and white roses. He saw a little supermarket and entered it, as he couldn't resist buying her chocolates too. Pleased with his gifts he went back to the base and it was nearly teatime. He'd have only a few minutes to catch a few minutes of the basketball game he wanted to watch.  
At 7.59 Franck was already at Olga's doorstep, because he didn't want to worry her and he had got too excited to wait another minute. The door opened immediately, revealing an amazing woman, "as always" he thought. He complimented her on her clothes, and she did likewise as she was surprised to see him so classy. They entered her loft and the warm atmosphere relaxed them both. The only light was coming from an orange halogen sitting in the corner of the living room. The covers were on the table, and dark red plates with red glasses on a glass table. It was simple but so warm. It had all changed, he thought after a few minutes, remembering the last time he had been there; it had been when Galena had taken her place. The wallpaper was light orange, a dark purple sofa sat in front of a big television ("might be at least a 5th mine" he thought). The floor was parquet. Some medicine magazines were on the table, and something that looked like a photo album.  
Feeling stupid holding them, he offered her his gifts. She was a bit surprised by his kindness, but welcomed it happily, putting a soft kiss on his cheek. She placed the flowers in a purple vase, and then carried it to the centre of the table. They both sat down; a bit intimated and anxious at first, but after a few minutes they started talking, not about anything in particular, but simply enjoying each other's company. As Olga offered him a second glass of white wine, she took the courage to ask him what she had wanted to ask for so long. "Mr Parker. We've known each other for quite a long time now, haven't we?" "Yes, Olga. So please, call me Frank." She smiled at him. "Well, Frank, why do you drink so much sometimes?" He looked her quizzically, but seeing that she was more than serious, he decided to answer her. "You told me once, I'm an alcoholic." "You're not. At least I don't think you are. I've seen you drinking tonight, nothing compulsive, you enjoy your wine, don't drink it straight down. An alcoholic wouldn't behave like that. So, tell me Frank, why do you drink so much?" "Perhaps out of a need to forget all that has happened, or a need to feel that someone cares for me." He added blushing madly, but wanting to show her that she could trust her. "Are you blushing, Mr Parker?" "Frank!" "Yes, Frank." She spoke more softly this time. "You know, lots of people actually care for you. I care for you." She said, now also blushing. "It's good to hear that." "I know what you mean..." "You do, do you?" He asked intrigued. "Yes. When I first arrived from Russia, I didn't know anyone. My husband had just "died", I left my family, my friends and finding that you cared about me was very important. It helped me go on." He smiled at her. "I'm very glad I did." "And I'm glad we had this little chat." They hadn't even noticed the time passing. They had finished eating, and the time had flown. Olga proposed to him that they move to the sofa and have some coffee with cakes; he agreed. Waiting for her to come back, he looked at the things dispersed on the coffee table, as he had already seen some medicine magazines, Elle, Vogue, a photo album and a novel by Emily Brontöe "Wuthering Heights", he knew she was romantic... She came back in with a full tray, on which were a coffee pot, some milk, sugar and cookies. She sat down close to him, their legs barely touching. She noticed him staring at her photo album and suggested they look at it. In the album there were some photos from her childhood. She had always had her red hair, he noticed, and she had always been beautiful. She commented on them, showing him a photo of her first day at the beach, when she learnt how to ride a bike... They enjoyed this little time together, finding it quite interesting to learn information about each other; Frank even promised to show her his own childhood pictures.  
The rest of the evening went too quickly for their liking. It was already 2 am and it seemed to them that the night had just started! Frank asked her to dinner the next evening and she agreed without thinking, blinded by her bliss. She showed him to the door. She leant against the doorstep watching him, and he, slowly, very slowly, leant in her to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. With that they parted, each hoping for something new in the coming days... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Frank Parker was awoken by the sound of some music. He looked at his clock and saw it was only 8 am. "Are you crazy, beautiful Olga?" He mumbled to himself, as he exited the warm covers to go ask for some quiet. He put on his trousers but didn't bother to put anything on his bare chest. He walked along the corridor, the music becoming louder as he approached Olga's loft. He recognised it as "In the Shadows" from The Rasmus and was amused by that. By the time he had reached her door, the music had changed and he could hear "Behind the wall" by Tracy Chapman, and Olga Vukavitch singing along to the music. She was in time with the music, her voice perfect for this song. He knocked at the door but she didn't responded. Wanting nothing more than go back to his bed, he pushed the door open. Olga was in the middle of her living room, in a very short brown-silk gown, her hair was tied up, and she was bare foot. Olga was dancing as she was dusting her shelves with a rag. She was on her top toes and he was able to see her underwear. As much as this show pleased him, he decided to let her know about his presence. At the end of the song, he cleared his throat. She jumped, letting her rag fall to the floor; she was looking angrily at him in a way he found very cute. He approached, taking her in his arms, caressing the soft fabric that covered her thin body before whispering in her ears "I think you should turn down your music unless you want to be deafened" She only responded to him that music hadn't any reason to be annoying, if it was quiet, but she stopped her CD player anyway. He looked confused by her behaviour so she justify her choice by saying that he needed some rest, and that he didn't really look like a morning person. He smiled, kissed her fully on the lips, and went back to bed.  
The morning flew by for Olga, who was happy to have a little time to herself. She wore casual clothes. Parker, on his side, was occupied with dreams of Olga. Around 3 pm he finally awoke. After a quick shower he headed to the doctor's. He knocked at the door and this time she opened it, revealing herself dressed in a way he had never seen her before – but was glad to see! Her hair was still tied up, she was wearing a white shirt open over a light blue spaghetti top. Her trousers were thin and white. He noticed that without any make-up on she was still beautiful. As she invited him to enter he noticed her bare feet, which amused him. Arriving in the living-room she asked him why he was there; he said he wanted to borrow her television to watch the football match because his had broken. She agreed, telling him to find the remote first, as it was somewhere in the room. He smiled; she didn't often watch the little screen! Finally finding it, he turned on the TV and sat down on her comfortable sofa. Turning around to see what she was doing, he saw her sitting at the table, a portable computer in front of her. "Oh god, she's so sexy with her glasses on!" he thought. "Don't tell me you're working during your holidays?!" He asked her. "No, Mr P.. Frank I mean. I'm not." She said without even looking up at him. "So, what are you doing?" He moved up to see what she was doing. "I'm writing." She said as he was behind her. "That's not a letter." "It's not. It's, um, a novel." "You're writing a novel?" He tried not to look as shocked as he was. "Yes, you didn't think it was one of my skills, did you?" "It's just that I didn't expect it from you. So, what is it about? What kind of novel?" "Erotic." She responded, wanting to tease him. "Erotic?!" This time he was very shocked! She laughed at the face he pulled. "No, Mr Parker. I was teasing you. It's kind of a thriller. Satisfied?" "Um, yeah. Can I read it?" "Only if you're a good boy." She added shyly. He moved toward her, placed a kiss on her neck and whispered into her ear that for her he's always a good boy. With that, he left and went to watch the football match.  
Half an hour later, Olga's inspiration had all vanished. Her eyes were hurting, so she decided to have a TV break. Frank was still on her sofa watching the last minutes of the game. She sat close to him and watched his favourite team lose. She laughed at the disgusted face he made. Then, she suggested they watch a movie, he accepted, as he had nothing more interesting to do. He didn't know her favourite movie, "Fried Green Tomatoes At the Whistlestop Cafe" so they watched it. As the time passed, they moved closer, until finally Olga had her back to him with both his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't get her head comfortable on his shoulder, so she untied her hair. He couldn't believe his luck; she was there in his arms, in her living room, watching a movie with him. He trembled as he felt her moving. She passed her hand through her hair, and threw a piece of tissue on the coffee table, having letting her hair fall. He felt her push herself against him, and stopped moving once he knew she had got a comfortable enough position. Near the middle of the movie, she turned; wanting to make sure it was really him who was holding her so gently. She couldn't believe that Frank B. Parker hadn't yet tried to lay her down, or kiss her, or something else; that he was just holding her in his arms, caressing her own arms softly. As she turned, she saw his handsome face. He smiled at her, and put a tender kiss on the top of her head. She could feel a wave of happiness go through her. She laid her head against his throat and kissed it. They were both surprised by what she had just done but neither said a word. She lifted her head to his height and at first they shared what was an almost prude kiss, but the second kiss was not prude at all! There was both passion and tenderness in this kiss, and neither Olga nor Frank wanting it to end. However, someone else didn't seem to think the same: the telephone started to ring. He grabbed her arm, not wanting her to quit the amazing job she was doing on his mouth. She let go a bit from the kiss, just kissing and biting his lips now, giving her the freedom to speak. "Perhaps it's important." She said in a low and husky voice he had never heard her use before. "Perhaps. But perhaps it's not." He responded continuing his torment, not wanting to let go of her soft lips. "It'll be just a few minutes, then we'll go on where we left it." She promised, before reaching behind her and answering the phone. "Hello." Her tone was soft and friendly, far from the strict and professional "Dr Vukavitch" she usually used. "It's Isaac Mentor, how are you dear?" "Very fine." She said, before feeling some soft, hot lips on her neck. She tried to stay concentrated on her senior's words instead of those lips. "How are you?" "I'm okay, too. Parker's not too boring?" He asked, already guessing that something had happened between those two. "No, Mr Parker, is..." at the sound of his name Parker intensified his work, letting a loud moan of pleasure escape. "Are you alright my dear?" Now, he was pretty sure that Mr Parker was in the same room as her. "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright, it's just..." "Mr Parker kissing you, isn't it?" He asked her in a soft tone "Something like that. Would you like to speak with him?" Knowing she couldn't lie to him. "No, I'll leave you two alone. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed to be..." "We are. Thanks for your call." "You're welcome. Take care my dear, of yourself, and the gentleman." "I will do." She smiled, she always knew he wanted nothing more than to see them together. "Take care of yourself." A few seconds later they hung-up, and Olga and Frank could go back to their earlier explorative activities.  
  
Please tell me what you thought 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
They had only been apart from each other for less than half an hour but they both already missed each other. Nonetheless, they both knew that they needed to prepare to go out. Therefore, after one last, long kiss they had separated.  
Parker, after calling the restaurant to make sure their reservation was still on, he started preparing himself. He brushed his short hair, and put some gel in it. Then, wanting to give Olga a good impression, he chose a full black suit. He was starting to feel anxious, as he knew that she was wondering about his true feelings. The truth was that he was madly and deeply in love with her, but how to convince her? He promised himself that he'd be perfect that night, and all the ones to come, and that if she was still anxious about his feelings, he'd tell her the magical words...  
Olga was very stressed; she didn't know what to wear or what to expect from Parker. She finally opted for a classy but sexy black dress. Now that she knew what to wear, she started to feel really anxious about what was happening between them. She tried to relax, telling herself that he was not playing with her and her feelings, that he was better than that, that he really loved her; but deep inside, she didn't know what to expect from him at all. She knew he could be the perfect gentleman; the one she had seen in the last few hours but he could also be Hell. She dried a single tear that had rolled down her face before putting on some make-up.  
Olga heard a tiny knock on her door. Immediately she opened it and was more than amazed by what she saw; Parker in a suit, a full suit. He looked so handsome like that, he usually did, but like that, all she could manage to say was "wow." Parker didn't notice, as he was too amazed himself. Seeing her in a dress so close to her slim body, and with such a low-neckline, all he could manage to say was "wow." After a few moments just staring, they started to move. They moved together and started kissing. Gently Frank caressed her lips with his tongue, she opened them, allowing him to enter her mouth. They moved slowly in time, each trying to give the other pleasure. Parker pushed her slightly to the wall, at first she permitted it, putting her back to the wall, but then, in second, she turned around and cornered Frank. He laughed as he felt her hand caressing his shoulders, then lower, and lower. She brought her mouth to his throat, placing hot, moist kisses all the way to his ear and murmured in it "See how it feels to be a woman." He looked her up to see any sign of angst but all he saw was happiness and joy. He knew she was teasing him so he responded that it was not that bad to be a woman. She hit him in the ribs, and they started their walk toward the car.  
Frank had chosen a romantic little restaurant in Las Vegas, with a candle on each table. Olga was very impressed, even more so when a waiter approached and took her jacket off her shoulders, before leading the way towards their table; one isolated from the others. He pulled the chair out for her, and gave her a napkin. The beginning of this evening was exactly what she wanted, and she hoped the rest of the night would be like that too...  
They ordered, but didn't ask for any alcohol, as Olga wished them not to drink. They chatted about nothing in particular but it was pleasant. At the end of the dinner, before the desert, he asked her to dance. They got up, and walked to the centre of the empty dance floor. He grabbed one of her hands, and put her other on his shoulder, putting his hand on her waist. They started moving in rhythm, looking directly into each other's eyes. Soon, they were no longer aware of the people around them, as if they were the only people left in earth, living, breathing; one for the other. It was the most beautiful, sensual, and exciting dance they had ever shared with anyone. The whole restaurant was watching the charming couple, "they look so cute," said some women. As the music slowed, Parker moved his hands to her hips and got closer to her, slowly kissing her neck, whispering soft words in her ear. Just before the music stopped, they shared a brief, but passionate, kiss. The musicians looked at Frank, asking him what to play next. He opted for a tango. As the first notes of music were played, he grabbed her hand and made her fly across the dance floor. He danced so well, and she responded well to it, completing each movement he asked her. After ten minutes of torrid dance, they went back to their table, exhausted but happy. Olga's confidence in Frank was growing; she had hardly any doubt about his true feelings. They shared a banana split, him teasing her by playing with the spoon around her mouth, not wanting to give it to her. After they finished, Parker insisted on paying the bill and they left. As they exited the restaurant, he suggested they went go a nightclub, to carry on dancing. She accepted, knowing that this night would only get more magical.  
She was a bit worried when she saw all those beautiful, young girls with little skirts and high heels. Those girls were way more sexy and exciting than she, and she was acutely aware of that. He took her in his arms and before she even knew it, she was dancing slowly, her head tucked into his neck. She could feel jealous eyes on them as he kissed her. "See, every girl want your place, but it's you that I want!" he told her seriously. This comment made her realise that his feelings toward her were true and deep. She looked around, and saw a few girls looking angrily at her. Enjoying this opportunity, she lay her head back on him and smiled at them.  
  
Tell me what you really think about it, please ;-) 


	5. Chapter 5

A big thanks to Ainsling who corrected my mistakes so you could easily read it -) Hope you'll enjoy !  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Olga turned on the bed, reached for the body that was to be near her but the bed was empty. Her eyes popped open as she realised nobody was there. The little bastard had left after the last time. She could already feel tears running down her cheeks. She tried to rationalize but he wasn't there, he had used her, played with her. Now he had got what he wanted he had left her alone. She wondered how she could have been so stupid. She could feel her heart breaking in little piece as the seconds passed, she buried her head on her pillow and started to cry hard.  
Parker had got up a little while ago and went directly to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for them. As he was putting some jam on toast he heard crying. He put the toast down and rapidly made his way toward the bedroom, she was crying, crying very hard.  
  
"Oh god, she thinks I have used and left her" he realised.  
  
He came back, grabbing the tray and entered the bedroom. He placed it on the bedside and then encircled her shoulders with both his arms, wanting her to see that she could trust him, that he loved her more than his life. He placed kisses on her bare shoulders, murmuring love words in her ears.  
  
She heard the door open. Was he still in the house, she wondered. She tried to calm down but the pain was too big, she couldn't get over it. She felt a weight on her side and hands on her shoulders - his hands on her shoulders. She felt him trying to reassure her that he didn't want to leave her, that he didn't want to hit her. She felt his kisses on her shoulders, it was so good to be in his arms and so painful not to be.  
  
She turned around, facing him, searching for answers in his eyes. And she saw them there - she saw love and fear, tenderness, happiness and sadness. She then felt his thumbs dry her tears and him laying down on her, hugging her for dear life. As she calmed down, he moved up and looking her straight in the eyes and told her simply "I Love you". He knew these three words could change their lives forever but it was too much a risk not to tell her. She couldn't believe he had told her. She smiled at him, revealing all her teeth. She grabbed his neck and closed him in a passionly embrace.  
Two hours later, Olga was laid down on her stomach, Franck laying on her back, caressing her arms, each other trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Don't you dare scare me like you did another time!" She warned him. "I didn't mean to." He placed a kiss on her shoulder before continuing. "I was just preparing our breakfast - I thought that you might need some strong coffee and calories this morning." He smiled.  
  
"Actually, I don't drink coffee in the morning." She replied to him before turning around to see his face. "That was sweet of you. I think I overreacted." "You certainly did, but with a guy like me, I understand." He grinned, she pushed him off her. "You're so pretentious!" "Don't tell me you didn't see those girls like that, they were devouring me!" she just laughed in response.  
  
She let go this answer, turned until she had her head resting on his chest and his arms around her. They had again started kissing passionately when the phone rang. She picked it up, before he could object. It was her sister, Svetlana. They talked in Russian, as they always did. Olga was glad they did, Franck couldn't understand what they were saying, although she was pretty sure he understood by the tone of her voice and her giggles.  
  
Franck on his side was getting frustrated, he wanted nothing more than being alone with Olga and enjoying the moment. So, he decided on distracting her to get this phone call to end faster. He kissed her jaw, nipping, biting her soft milky skin. She wasn't responding like he wanted, staying calm and paused, even though he knew she was having a hard time staying like that. He lowered himself on her body, stepping inside the covers. This time the distraction was too big for Olga who let go a loud moan as she felt a hot and moist mouth on her breath. She was trying to keep her mind clean to explain it to her sister but as he went lower and lower any little rational thought she still had was left far away. She said good-bye abruptly and hung up, before concentrating on what Parker was doing to her body.  
  
Svetlana smiled, her sister was having a great time and she'd put her hand on the fire that Mr Parker was behind that. "Olga is on vacation all week - I could visit her..." she said, wanting to know what was really going on between the two of them. Marriage - perhaps not yet, but she knew her sister's feeling toward him and had seen the way he looked at her... she called a travel company and booked a flight for Las Vegas.  
  
The rest of the day went calmly; they stayed in bed for the greater part. In the middle of the afternoon, they decided on enjoying the sun. Olga put on a red bikini, which suited her, the perfect contrast between the piece of material, her hair and her milky skin. Franck was only in boxers. They took some food, towels and went in the park of NNL. They lay down on the grass, wishing not to be disturbed again. After half and hour, Franck was starting to feel very hot. He looked at her girlfriend, who was fast asleep at his side. If they didn't move fast, they were going to burn. He approached her in order to wake her up; she was already as red as her hair and bikini.  
  
"Poor girl" he thought. After last night, he hadn't the heart of waking her, she seemed so relaxed and peaceful, and so he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He placed her delicately on the bed, covered her up and went to the bathroom, searching for some ointment to soothe her burns. He found some and applied it to her so hot skin. He put on his too, knowing that if he didn't he would regret it a few hours.  
  
The young woman woke up in the middle of the night, feeling burns on every inch of her body. She moved in order to sit up, but she stopped, her head pounding, her skin burning and tickling. She looked around; Franck was laid next to her, his face and torso red. She realised that they had caught sun burn. She passed her hand on her bare skin under the covers. It was painful, hot and greasy. She saw the tube of ointment and suddenly understood what had firstly attracted her to Parker, it was his kindness. This capacity to take care of others even if he needed at this moment to take care of himself - he could give his life for people he loved. He could love without an end, give without expecting a return.  
  
Tears started to fall on her cheeks as she realised deep down in her heart and soul that she really loved him, no doubt was in it. And with this revelation, she promised herself that she'd do anything to keep this relationship because at this particular moment it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 


End file.
